Me With You
by Adoxagraphy.Angelus
Summary: "I'd look like a zombie, Chad."  "A very pretty zombie." For Carma-Dee's  Arie Jays  birthday! Song fic type of thing for 'Me With You' by Jennette McCurdy.


_A/N: Hey, guys. So, today is Carmen's birthday! Happy fifteenth, Carma! (Who's Arie Jay) I hope she has an amazing, blessed birthday. Love you!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Me With You by Jennette Mccurdy  
_

_"Some people can't fight a smile."_

"Hmmm…" Sonny frowned, staring down at the blank page in front of her. Making up a sketch had never been so hard before. "Ugh!" With a groan, she threw the paper on the ground, standing up and stomping away from the couch in the Prop House. Her cast mates had gone to get some Fro-Yo thirty minutes ago, and who knew what they were doing now. _They probably had gotten in a fight with The Mackenzie Falls cast._ As soon as she thought this, the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper appeared in the doorway.

"Sonshine," he greeted her, his usual cocky grin on his face. Only, now, it didn't bother Sonny as it used too. She had gotten used to it, after dating Chad for two months now. Sonny gave him a smile in return, only a smaller, less-conceited smile.

"Jerk-throb," she replied, only half-jokingly. Chad chuckled at her old-nick-name for him, walking further into the Prop House. "What are you doing here?" Chad feigned a faux-hurt look.

"Sonny, it's a sad, sad day when a guy can't visit his girlfriend without being accused of something," Chad mockingly told her, gaining a playful glare from Sonny. "I just wanted to see you." Sonny gave him a small smile, as Chad walked towards her again.

"That's really sweet, Chad," said Sonny. Chad looked her directly in the eyes, promising silently that he meant every word of it. "You know-" she trailed off, becoming tounge-tied.

"I know everything," Chad gave her a cocky but sweet grin, and Sonny broke there direct-eye contact, swatting him on the arm playfully.

"Of course you do."

_"Some people it's been a while since they've had an all night conversation." _

"Chad, it's been seven hours. It's four in the morning. I'm going to run out of minutes."

"So?"

"Well, Chad, I have to get up in two and a half hours."

"Well, Sonny, you don't have to get up. You could stay awake."

"No."

"Awww, why not?"

"Because, Chad, I would look like a zombie."

"A very pretty zombie."

"Awww, Chad. I'm hanging up now."

"Sonny!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_"Since you've walked into my life, everything's felt so right. The suns been shining, and I've been singing, there's a song in my head, and it goes, 'La la la la la la.' Nothin' but blue skies." _

"Short stack," Chad greeted Sonny, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. Sonny grinned, glancing at Chad. They were in the cafeteria, Sonny in the lunch line. Sonny set her plate of slop down and turned around to face Chad.

"Jerk-throb," Sonny replied automatically. Chad glanced at his watch, and then looked back up to Sonny.

"I don't have to shoot this afternoon," he said, his blue eyes shining. "We could go and do something." Sonny noted that it seemed he already had this 'something' planned.

"What's that something?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. Chad's reply was a grin as he grabbed Sonny's arm and pulled her out of the door. He pulled her through the parking lot, all the way to his convertible. "Chad! Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Chad said, and when noticing that Sonny refused to get in the car, he added, "It'll be fun. C'mon, just get in the car." Gravely, Sonny opened the door to the convertible as Chad jumped into the passenger seat. "Ready?"

"Yeah- CHAD! Slow down!" Sonny stared, horrified, at the road as Chad went ninety, veering out of the parking lot. "Chad!" she repeated. When he didn't slow down, she closed her eyes, holding onto the seat for dear life. She was so grateful when the car stopped, not noticing the location, she jumped out and clung to the ground. Chad laughed at her, and Sonny opened her eyes to glare at him. When she noticed what was around her, a smile appeared on her face. "Look-out mountain?"

"I planned a picnic," Chad motioned towards the checkered blanket laying on the grass a few feet away, and grabbed a Picnic basket out of the back of his car. Sonny awed and clasped her hands together.

An hour later, Sonny and Chad layed on their backs, on the blanket, looking up at the sky.

"They skies so big," Sonny mummered. "We're so little compared to it." She was obviously struck by how blue and beautiful the sky was. It fit her personality perfectly, cheery and content. Chad turned to look at Sonny.

"But it's not nearly as pretty as you," he gave her an impish grin. Sonny felt her heart skip a beat, and silently reminded herself to breath. She was about to reply when Chad continued, "You make me happy, Sonny." Sonny felt happy tears appear behind her eye lids.

"Chad- that's really sweet of you to say," Sonny bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. Chad gave her another small smile.

"Before I met you, Sonny, I was a jerk. I thought the world revolved around me," Chad's eyes made contact with Sonny's, and Sonny felt her heart melt. "Of course, I still do, somewhat. But, something wasn't right then. Something just wasn't there and I didn't know what it was. Well, Sonshine, ever since you came into my life, everything's seemed right."

_"Some people don't know what love can do, they should see me with you." _

"Class," Mrs. Bitterman nearly growled, looking far worse than ticked. "Tomorrow you must have your papers about Romeo on my desk at eight AM sharp, or else you'll get far worse than a failing grade." She cackled, looking quite evil. Her eyes scanned the class room, causing Sonny to shiver in sheer nervousness. "Class dismissed!" On that note, Bitterman marched out of the class room.

Sonny shivered again, and stood up to gather her books. When she heard the utter most important voice in her life say her name, she looked up from stuffing her books in her bag. "Hey, Chad!" Flashing him a grin, she returned to stuffing her books in the bag. "I don't think Mrs. Bitterman's mother loved her." Chad chuckled at Sonny's comment.

"She doesn't know what love can do to a person," Chad replied, and added, "Like actually make a person read and looks like a fool. It makes a person set up a picnic lunch rather than going to a catered restaurant. And, worst of all, it makes a person forget their ego for a while." Sonny giggled, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Then, really," Sonny said, she and Chad walking out the door of the classroom, "She should look at us."


End file.
